Camarat
Camarat is a Dragon the sentries to visitors seeking entrance to Wyrmroost. He has the color of red and gold, long and snakelike with eight sets of legs, the head and mane like a lion. His breath weapon was a sort of truth serum. His human avatar is named Marat. Camarat is an oriental Dragon and the brother of the Wizard Agad (later revealed they are half-brothers, sharing the same father). He has a head like a giant lion with red-gold fur, a crimson mane, and a gold-and-red serpentine body. Eight sets of legs supports his scaly body, his large feet a hybrid of Dragon claw and lion paw, two sets of golden feathers fan out from his sides. Camarat's roar is like that of a thousand lions, and he exhales blue-white flames that can force a person to speak the truth. In his human avatar of Marat, he appears as a bald man of Asian descent who wears orange and golden robes and has a pointed beard. History It is unknown for how long Camarat has guarded the gate for, but it could be since the foundation of Wyrmroost or at the tme when Agad became the caretaker. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Camarat surprised Kendra and the Knights of the Dawn when they entered Wyrmroost. As the gate sentry he asked their intention and used a somewhat kind of a truth serum at the group and when satisfied he let the team proceed and he soared corkscrewing into the sky. Keys to the Demon Prison Camarat was among the dragons who came with Agad as back-up for the Knights of the Dawn to fight against the demons when they escaped Zzyzx. Camarat was seen by Kendra when he and the other dragons arrived, with he wearing an elaborate saddle in which Agad rode. In the following conversation between Raxtus and Seth, Raxtus reveals that the two are brothers. Dragonwatch Camarat, now in his human avatar of Marat, is now co-caretaker of Wyrmroost, alongside Celebrant, the Dragon King. After Agad agreed to give Celebrant the status of a caretaker in exchange for the dragons' aid in fighting the demons of Zzyzx, Agad tweaked the treaty that binds the borders and rules of Wyrmroost to give Celebrant the status he wanted but not the power to decide who stays and may leave Wyrmroost, instead placing that power with the custodian of the Keep as a co-caretaker. Unfortunately, Celebrant is still unsatisfied (he is intending to overthrow Wyrmroost so the dragons can escape and take over the world) and attacked the Keep three times, trying to breach its protective wards, which only barely held. The magic protecting the Keep only works if the Caretaker of Wyrmroost is mortal. Since Camarat-turned-Marat is really a Dragon in a human disguise, Agad, Bracken, and Marat exhaust their resources to find a new caretaker, hoping a truly mortal caretaker will insure the Keep's wards hold. They ultimately choose Kendra and Seth Sorenson as the new co-caretakers, which they accept out of a sense of obligation. Unfortunately, the protective wards are no stronger than they were while Marat was caretaker. And so, Kendra and Seth investigate the cause of the wards' weakness and eventually find the magic Scepter (one of seven, now only five) that is connected to the Medallion the caretaker is supposed to wear, and the wards are fully restored. ''Wrath of the Dragon King'' Marat stays at Blackwell Keep to try and find out who stole the magical barrel from the original spot. Marat remains alongside Kendra and Seth as an assistant-caretaker. Master of the Phantom Isle Source * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Dragons Category:Wyrmroost Residents Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Dragonwatch Characters